


The Widow Spied Her

by fandom-pandom (Pan_in_the_Fandom)



Series: Where Did The Heterheroes Go? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Pansexual Character, Smut, natasha is alive, nobody is straight, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_in_the_Fandom/pseuds/fandom-pandom
Summary: Directly after the events of Endgame. Natasha is found alive, nobody knowing why, and unfortunately that means she must reconcile the death of her fallen Avenger comrades. Luckily, Peter's Aunt May is warm and right there to help pick up the pieces.





	1. Silken Threads of Fate Retied

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Russian, but apparently "zaglokhshiy" is one of several Russian words for death. If you are Russian and can provide a better or more appropriate translation, hmu.

Natasha Romanov woke up on an unfamiliar couch. The apartment was small, lived in, too domestic and familiar for Natasha’s taste. It reminded her of the family she never had growing up. Street noise told her she was in a busy city. Definitely American, so most likely New York, near Avengers headquarters. But that was odd, because last she remembered, she had sacrificed herself on a distant planet.

“Aunt May, she’s awake!” Peter Parker exclaimed, before Natasha had time to process the situation. “Do you want some water, Black Widow? Ms. Romanov, I mean?”

Natasha sat up slowly and took stock of herself, trying to identify any major injuries, only to find she had none. “I don’t understand. How can I be here right now? I was dead. Very permadead.  _ Zaglokhshiy _ .”

May Parker sat down next to her with a glass of tap water in hand, placing her other hand on Natasha’s back comfortingly. The gentle touch gave Natasha goosepimples. She cleared her throat and took a gulp of water. “Got anything stronger?” she asked, cracking a wry smile.   
  
“Guinness? Merlot? I keep the hard liquor locked up because I have a teenager in the house, but I can get into it if you really want me to.”

“No, please don’t go to any trouble. I was just joking. Water is good. It’s probably what I need right now, all things considered.” she took a sip and placed the water on the table.

“Ms. Widow, we did it, thanks to you. We beat Thanos. We changed the timeline. Everyone’s back. Except-”   


Natasha’s face turned stern, bracing for impact. “Except who? Who did we lose?”

“Well, we thought we lost you, but obviously we didn’t. But also-”

“-tell me, Peter. Tell me now.”

“We lost Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. He taught me so much. I still have so much to learn. When we found you, we thought maybe… maybe he’d come back too, so we dug him up, just to make sure he wasn’t stuck or anything. But he wasn’t. He didn’t come back. And we don’t know why you  **did** .”

A tear formed in Natasha’s eye which she tried to fight back. “I knew, I could feel somehow that we won. But I didn’t know about Tony. I shouldn’t have come back. I have no one. Tony had a family. A wife. A kid. You. I have no one.”

Peter shook his head. “That’s not true. You have the Avengers, Ms. Romanov. You were in charge when no one else would step up. They listen to you. They need a leader. And Cap is… well he’s gone.”

“Steve, too? What happened?”

Peter smiled weakly. “He went back to the past so he could die of old age.”

“That’s stupid. Why would he do that?”

May spoke up. “My understanding is that he wanted to spend every moment he had with the love of his life.”

“Bucky?”

May recoiled slightly, put off. “No, Peggy Carter.”

“Oh. That doesn’t make any sense. She married another man. Steve changed the timeline like that? He’s all about sticking to the rules. He’s a family man. To break up somebody else’s family, even one that hadn’t started yet, doesn’t seem much like him.”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, I don’t know. Some theories of time are that it isn’t linear, but instead cyclical, and if that’s the case, maybe it’s looping, and maybe one of these loops, he’s going to change his mind.”

“He’s gonna. He has to. Because as much as he loved Peggy and always will, his heart is here.”

“With Bucky?” May asked doubtfully.

“They never said it out loud. But we knew. We all did. You can’t not know when you’ve seen them together. I guess Steve ran away from it one last time. For America’s hero, he can be a damn coward sometimes.”

“It’s probably just hard for him,” Peter suggested. “Because he’s from olden times. Maybe he’s like one of those old guys who knows he’s gay and in love with his best friend but never comes out, and dies not saying it.”

May laughed. “In a way he’s younger than me, and I have no problem saying I’m bisexual.”

Natasha’s eyebrow arced at that. “I’m not used to people sharing that kind of information with me so freely. Where I come from, it’s different. Things are better now than they used to be, I hear, but still, we do not talk of such things.”

“That sounds tough, Black Widow. At my school, I don’t think anybody’s straight. I’m not sure heterosexuality is real, even.”

“I love that about your generation, Peter. You’re lucky to live in that world. I wish I had that kind of community support at your age that you do. We didn’t even use the word pansexual when I was growing up. Or, I don’t think I ever heard it. Everyone was queer, and it was a political statement, and they didn’t like it when I married your Uncle Ben. I was sleeping with the enemy. I chose the wrong side, they said, the lesbians.”

“You never told me about this stuff before, Aunt May. I didn’t know what it was like for you.”   
  
“You didn’t need to know, Peter. It doesn’t matter now. I haven’t dated a woman or anyone since I lost your uncle. He’ll always be the great love of my life, I think.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Natasha said.

May turned to her. “I’m sorry for yours, Natasha. I know Tony and Steve were important to you.”

“Is Thor okay though?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah!” Peter volunteered. “He’s got his big pot belly, but he’s happy now, and I think that’s what really matters, don’t you?”

When Natasha was young, she was taught never to eat or do anything in excess. To become fat was a moral failing. A part of her felt abject disgust when she looked at Thor last. She buried it, as she did most of her past on a daily basis. She loved him anyway. “Yes. As long as he’s happy, I’m happy.”

May took Natasha’s hand and caressed her palm with her thumb. Natasha inhaled sharply, taken aback by the unexpected touch. May smiled warmly at her. “You’re a good friend, Natasha. I don’t think I’ve heard enough about you from Tony. I don’t think he gave you enough credit. You may not have… abilities… like the others, but you are powerful.”

Peter was oblivious to the affect his aunt was having on Natasha. “I think that’s just how women are, Aunt May. The way you all have to be. I mean, look at you. Look at MJ. Cap and Mr. Stark and Thor will never know what you go through. Neither will I. Not really.”

“That’s true, Peter. But the four of you try. Tried? Well, I guess Tony never did, really. That jerk,” Natasha sniffled and tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to cover her face and hide her embarrassment at this emotional display. “I’m really going to miss him, you know?”

Peter started sobbing and stood up, glided across the room, and sat on the arm of the couch and took Natasha’s other hand. “Me, too.”

“Me, three.”May added. “He was good to Peter. He took care of us when we had nothing. His wife, Pepper, still makes sure we can pay the bills and that Peter has everything he needs for his… extracurricular activities.”


	2. Tingling Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Peter, May, and Natasha get to know each other better. While Peter is getting ready to patrol for the night, May and Natasha share a moment.

“Oh! I should turn on the scanner, listen for any unusual criminal activity. Ms. Widow, would you like to join me? We could fight bad guys together, but like for fun kinda. Well, for fun but also to protect New York, like we always do.”

“Last time I saw you, we were protecting the entire universe.”

“Too small time for you?” Peter looked down, disappointed.   
  
Natasha propped his chin up. “No. It sounds great. Just what I need, to be honest. Why don’t you go put on your suit? It appears I’m already in mine. I don’t know how long I’ve been in it, but it feels clean. Does it smell okay?”

May leaned in and sniffed her, her breath hitting the back of Natasha’s neck. “Yeah. You’re good,” she concluded. “Peter, go get ready. Natasha, your guns are on the table. Your motorcycle is somewhere safe nearby. Peter can take you to it.”

Natasha wiped her eyes, and sniffled again, having run out of fresh tears by now. She placed both hands on one of May’s. “I don’t know how long I was out, or when you found me, but thank you for taking me into your home like this, May. You don’t know what it means to me.”

“There’s nobody at the headquarters anymore, except for Bruce. We couldn’t have you waking up with no one there to explain anything to you. No one to update you on what’s happened. You’re family, Natasha.”

“I never had a family, you know. Not before I became an Avenger. And it’s weird. I don’t know you and Peter that well, but I feel like I do anyway.”

May rested her full arm on one of Natasha’s and stroked it somewhat. Natasha cleared her throat and her cheeks reddened. May pretended not to notice. “Sometimes it’s like that in a family. You don’t know everyone, but they’re, well, familiar, anyway. And now that there are fewer of you left, I want to get to know you all better. I need to know the people Peter is going to be hanging around, you understand? I know you can’t guarantee his safety, but I have to make sure you’re going to make it a priority at least.”

“You want peace of mind. I understand. I promise you I’ll take care of him as best I can, Ms. Parker.”   
  
May abruptly cupped Natasha’s cheek fondly. “Please. Call me May.”

Natasha was used to male attention, but she couldn’t recall the last time a beautiful older woman, a literal MILF at that, was so brazen with affection towards her. Without thinking, she grabbed May’s face and pressed her lips to hers.   
  
May squealed slightly and her arms spread out, and then found their homes, one at Natasha’s side at the waist and the other on the small of her back. They heard a door slam. Peter stood facing the couch they were on together. They pulled away from each other, and May stroked her lip contemplatively.

“Ms. Romanov, did you just make out with my aunt?”

“I was trying to,” Natasha said pointedly. “Before I was interrupted.”

“I’m sorry!” Peter laughed. “Look, I can patrol alone, it’s fine. You and Aunt May can get back to… whatever it is you were doing. Maybe I’ll get a second aunt out of the deal. Aunt May, you could do worse, you know?”


	3. Lured by A Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and May get to know each other EVEN BETTER ;))))) if ya know what I mean. Turns out May is a sex goddess. Who knew? I did, because I wrote it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't speak Russian, but "ti takaya krasivaya" is supposed to mean "you are so beautiful." Any Russian speakers, feel free to confirm this or provide an alternate translation.

May snortled as Peter left. “He’s right. You’re a catch. And I’d like to. Get back to where we were.” she informed Natasha.

Natasha tucked a tuft of May’s hair behind her ear. “Are you sure? You were just talking about Ben. I don’t want to come in here and dump on his memory.”

May cupped Natasha’s cheek again. “No. This is perfect. You’re perfect for me at this moment in time. Widows say those kinds of things. They don’t mean them. It’s what they say until they meet someone new. Maybe another widow.”

Natasha smiled.

“Because you’re Black Widow?”   
  
“I got it, yes.” Natasha and May chuckled. Natasha bit her lip. “Do you really want to keep going?”   
  
“You came back from the dead. I’d like to make you feel fully alive, Ms. Romanov.”   
  
“I do right now, with you.”   


“Let’s see if we can’t do better. Say something Russian, won’t you?”

“ _Ti takaya krasivaya_.” Natasha whispered into May’s ear, giving it a slight nibble.

“I have no idea what that means, but I like it.” May said, as she straddled Natasha’s lap and dove in for a kiss.

Natasha grunted and picked May up, though May was taller than her, with her strong assassin arms, and quickly brushed aside everything on the kitchen counter and placed May on top. “How long do you think he’ll be gone?” she asked.

May snorted. “Knowing him? Several hours.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Natasha pulled May’s legs around her torso and kissed May desperately, the way one might if they were grasping onto someone like they were life itself. She moved her lips to May’s neck and kissed it, which turned quickly to sucking on it. May gasped, but pushed Natasha back.

“We should move to my room,” she managed, breathy. “In case he comes back early.”

Natasha pressed her forehead to May’s and nodded silently. She backed off enough for May to get down off the counter, but then pushed her towards the bedrooms. “This one?” she asked, as she pressed May against a door. May nodded, beads of sweat rolling down her neck and gathering at her chest, soaking her tank top.

Natasha shoved May onto the bed and jumped on top of her, holding her by the throat. As she felt May surrender to her force, she moved her hands to pull up May’s shirt and unhook her bra as quickly as possible. Outside of her bra, May’s breasts sagged appropriately for a woman her age, which Natasha did not see as a detriment against her beauty. She had age spots. Slight wrinkles in places. And it was all so very fetching to Natasha somehow. She eagerly trailed kisses from May’s lips down her chest and to one of her breasts, and licked the nipple, which quickly became hard.

She sucked May’s tit with increasing force, causing May to moan and quickly unzip and unbutton her jeans. May pushed Natasha’s head between her legs. “Please, Natasha. I need you to make me cum,” she said, whiny.

Natasha was happy to oblige and explored May with her tongue, listening to May’s reactions and feeling her muscles tense as she hit certain spots, focusing in on those spots and licking harder there.

Natasha took a momentary break and took off her own pants, and slipped two fingers into herself as she continued to work on May with her tongue. May soon began screaming, increasingly loud, to the point that Natasha thought the neighbors might complain. _ Let them,  _ she thought wickedly. Her movements inside herself and inside May were synced, and she was quickly catching up to May in terms of pleasure.

May let out a final “Fuuuuuuck!” as Natasha felt her tense and shudder, which sent Natasha over the edge as well. She did not exclaim out loud, rather she sighed audibly. May took the fingers that Natasha just had inside herself, still wet, and sucked on them, which caused a few ripples in them both. They kissed each other passionately, May tasting herself on Natasha’s tongue.   
  
“Wow,” Natasha said in amazement. “Just wow.”   
  
“Yeah. That was great. But I didn’t do any work. It’s my turn.”

“I already came,” Natasha feigned protest.

“And if I don’t make you come again, what am I even doing?” May said teasingly.

May slipped two fingers into Natasha’s pussy, simultaneously kissing and sucking on her neck. Natasha’s body responded readily, already experiencing minor tremors. Natasha bit her lip, trying to control her reactions as she felt the heat in her body rise.

“Quiet, aren’t you?” May observed. “It’s okay, you can let go. You’re safe with me.”

Natasha found, to her astonishment, she believed May in this moment, and stopped biting her lip, which at this point was bleeding. She let herself grunt and gasp and yell out, “Oh! Yes! May!” and as she did so, her body was overcome with a quake. May didn’t stop there. She kept working Natasha to get as many waves of pleasure out of her as she could. When Natasha’s body slowed down, so did May. May released Natasha, who was shuddering still.

“You’ve definitely done that before,” Natasha sighed.

“It’s kinda my thing. My hand almost cramped there though, I have to admit. I’m not as strong as I used to be.”

“You seem to have plenty of upper body strength to me!” Natasha smiled, as they sat up in bed beside each other. “Very impressive. Are you sure you don’t work out?”

“Only if you count lugging groceries and donation bins.” May replied dismissively.

“It’s working for you. You have stamina, too.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Black Widow.”

“Don’t call me by my codename. With you, I’m Natasha, always, okay?”

“Yes. Natasha. We should hop in the shower and put on some clothes before Peter gets back. I mean, he’ll probably guess what happened, especially if you wear  my clothes, but I don’t want him to come back to us naked.”

“Okay. I’ll shower first.”

“Why not together? Quicker that way,” May said slyly, kissing Natasha’s hand.

“Because you should be tired by now, but I don’t think I can trust that.” Natasha replied, eyes narrow.

“You’re damn right you can’t. I’m a beast!” May bragged as Natasha started the water.  
  
As the water got hot, Natasha contemplated the night’s events. She found out she wasn’t dead. She was accepted into a family. And she pleasured and was pleasured by a woman. It might not have been an exaggeration if she said it was the best night of her life.


End file.
